Emlékek
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Reid/Hotch páros. Rövid tartalom: Karácsonykor általában a legeltemetettebb emlékek is a felszínre kerülnek, főleg, ha valaki több éven át elfojtja őket. De végül pont az hoz megnyugvást, ha végül kiengeded őket.


**Cím: **Emlékek

**Fandom: **Gyilkos elmék (Criminal Minds)

**Páros: **Hotch/Reid

**Korhatár: **PG (csak a nyomasztósága miatt)

**Műfaj/kategória: **egyperces, angst

**Kikötések: **Minden jog a CBS tv csatorna tulajdona. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik asorozat egyes elemeinek felhasználásából.

**Figyelmeztetés: **leheletnyi slash, AU, utalás biszexualitásra, elfojtás, enyhén autista karakter (Reid), nem szokványos érzelmi reakciók, utalás régebbi halálesetre

**Megjegyzés: **A történet AU, a sorozat eseményeit kissé másképp dolgozza fel, mint az ténylegesen volt.

**Szereplők: **Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Jason Gideon

**Tartalom: **Gyilkos elmék (Criminal Minds) fanfiction. Reid/Hotch páros.Rövid tartalom:Karácsonykor általában a legeltemetettebb emlékek is a felszínre kerülnek, főleg, ha valaki több éven át elfojtja őket. De végül pont az hoz megnyugvást, ha végül kiengeded őket.

* * *

**Emlékek**

A dobozok pedáns rendben sorakoztak a garázs polcain, ahogy a férfi szemlélte őket. Először csak távolról, mintha félt volna tőlük. Félt attól, amit rejtettek, jelentettek. A dobozolás erre való. Elrejt és elfojt. Magába zárta azt, amit az elme nem tudott megemészteni, amire nem akart emlékezni, hogy megóvja tőle a lelket. Mikor hozzáért, szinte égette. A fájdalom visszatért, szinte fojtogatta. Újra. Mint két éve, amikor bedobozolta őket. Most pedig még megérintenie is fájt őket.

_Vajon kinyitni milyen lesz? _A fejébe furakodott ez a kéretlen kérdés, aztán megemelte az első dobozt. Szinte lehúzta a karját, olyan nehéznek érezte. Elindult vele a nappaliba. Az új társával közös nappalijába. Ahogy ment, a fájdalma mellé egy új érzés társult, a bűntudat. Furdalta a lelkiismeret, mert ő boldog lehet, de Haley már soha többé nem mosolyoghat rá, nem bátoríthatja, vagy épp szidhatja le, mert csakis a munkájára koncentrál. A munka, ez az egyetlen dolog, ami összetartja, és az a férfi, aki épp a karácsonyi vacsorát főzi, és már megint énekel. Még előtte se volt képes elengedni magát, és szembenézni a fájdalmával, de ma valami megindította ezen az úton. Talán Garcia volt az, a csapat kissé lökött, szőke technikusa, aki gyakran meglátogatta őket. Ahogy nézte őket a szőnyegen játszani, bevillant előtte Haley boldog arca, és eszébe jutott minden. A látvány kinyitott egy ajtót a szívében, és most sorban hordta fel a dobozokat. Összesen hetet.

Mire végzett, olyan fáradtnak érezte magát, mintha kilométereket futott volna. Leroskadt a szőnyegre a dobozok mellé. Mikor az első fedeléért nyúlt, remegett a keze, de sikerült leemelnie. Képek, levelek, apróbb tárgyak. Egy fésű, egy tükör, egy kép, amin hárman vannak az újszülött Jackkel.

Eddig tartotta magát. Egyik könnycsepp gördült le a másik után, ráhullva a fotó üvegére. Elmaszatolta őket az arcán, de nem apadtak el, csak még jobban jöttek, mint mikor átszakad egy gát, és a folyó csak ömlik és ömlik.

Imbolyogva felállt, és kandallóhoz ment. A képet a párkányra tette az új életének morzsái közé. Most már képes volt rá. Végigsimított a képen, majd visszatért a többi emlékdarabhoz, melyek még felidézésre vártak. Sorba nézte végig őket. Néha sírt, néha nevetett közben, lassan gördültek le szívéről a kövek, de egy még hátra volt, a legnagyobb.

A hetedik doboznál megtorpant. Nem volt arra felkészülve, hogy kinyissa, mert félt visszamenni a kezdethez. Úgy érezte, nem lett volna szabad, hogy megismerje Haleyt, mert akkor a két évvel ezelőtti karácsonyi tragédia sem történt volna meg.

– Istenem… – suttogta, ahogy leemelte a tetőt, és kezébe akadt a régi kalózkalap.

A legcsapnivalóbb kalózé, akit látott a világ. De pont ez hozta össze ezzel a gyönyörű szőke lánnyal, aki később a felesége lett.

Halkan zokogva ölelte át a kalapot, átadva magát a két éve magában tartott gyásznak, elindítva a követ a folyam útján. Percek teltek el így, aztán meghallotta párja jellegzetes lépteit.

– Hotch, elkészült a vacsora. Segíthetnél teríteni. Jack és Garcia mindjárt hazaérnek a moziból. Biztosan éhesek lesznek – hadarta Reid, aki mint mindig, most is belefeledkezett a mondanivalójába. – Hotch? Hotch, mi történt? – rohant oda, és leguggolt a férfi mellé.

Tétován ölelte át az idősebbet. Nem volt erőssége a vigasztalás, erre soha életében nem tanította senki. Megrémült. Még soha nem látta ilyen elesettnek a férfit, még Haley halálakor sem. Többnyire ő adott erőt neki és a csapatnak, most pedig a mellkasának dőlve zokogott, miközben egy ócska kalapot szorongatott. Percek kellettek, míg magához tért a kezdeti sokkból. Lassan simogatni kezdte a másik hátát, próbálta megnyugtatni, minden erejével azon volt, hogy társa békét leljen, de hosszú percekig nem tudott változást elérni, csak jelentéktelen csitító szavakat suttogni a fölébe, és várni, amíg megnyugszik.

Aztán hallotta az ajtó nyitódását, de Hotch erre meg sem rezzent. Egy női cipő koppanása, majd megtorpanó léptek. Garcia szándékosan elharapott mondata, suttogás, kattanó zár, majd újra semmi. Hálás volt neki, hogy nem engedte, hogy Jack lássa ezt, így is nehéz neki a karácsony.

Hotch zokogása közben csitult, teste remegése lassacskán enyhült, majd hirtelen felemelte a fejét, és kissé elhúzódott Spencertől.

– Reid… én…

– Ne mondj semmit. Semmi baj – fogta a két tenyerébe a nedves arcot Reid.

– Én…

– Mondtam, hogy ne beszélj.

Hotch válaszát Reid ajkai vágták el. A csók hosszan és mélyen tartott, de aztán az idősebb megmerevedett a fiatalabb karjában, majd hirtelen ellökte.

– Reid, hol van Jack és Garcia? Már haza kellett volna érniük! Azonnal meg kell keresnünk őket! – pattant fel a férfi, és elkezdett rohanni az ajtó felé.

– Hotch, várj! Már voltak itthon, hallottam őket.

– Mi?

– Garcia biztosan hagyott üzenetet.

Aaron kiment az előtérbe, és meg is találta a rózsaszín levélpapírra ceruzával írt levelet. Hotch hangosan olvasni kezdte:

_Üdv, nagyfiúk!_

_Nem akartunk zavarni, és gondoltam, inkább még bóklászunk egy kicsit a gyermekvárban. Jack amúgy sem akart még eljönni onnan. Jók legyetek, és lehetőleg kergessétek el az egereket, mire hazaérünk._

_Apropó, Morgan hívott. Be fognak nézni ők is hozzátok._

_Reid, mielőtt pánikba esnél, hogy nem főztél elég kaját, Derek azt mondta, hogy hoz eleget, sőt JJ és Emily is készülnek valamivel. Rossit sem ússzátok meg, csak hogy teljes legyen a csapat._

_Ja, és lesz egy különleges meglepetés is. 10-kor jövünk._

_Hellóka:_

_Garcia_

Nevettek.

– Garcia dilis, mint mindig, nem gondolod? – tette fel a kérdést Reid.

– De, valahogy úgy. Na, kezdjünk el teríteni, mert mindjárt itt lesznek – tette le a kalapot a kép mellé.

Spencer követte a mozdulatot.

– Ez eddig nem volt ott.

– Épp ideje volt, hogy odakerüljön.

– Örülök, hogy sikerült megtenned.

– Kösz. Hé, Spenc!

– Igen?

– Az előbbiről egy szót se.

– Jó. De azt hiszem, ezzel már elkéstél.

– Garcia. Á, mindegy. Kezdjünk neki.

Épp a helyére került az utolsó evőeszköz, mikor megszólalt a csengő. Egyszerre indultak el ajtót nyitni. Jack rögtön az új játékait kezdte mutogatni az apjának, miközben a többiek is üdvözölték őket.

– Mi az a különleges meglepetés? – kérdezte végül Reid.

– Látom, Spenc, te sosem felejtesz el semmit – mosolygott rá JJ.

– Srácok – nézett a többiekre Emily.

Lassan szétváltak, hogy felfedjék a mögöttük türelmesen álldogáló alakot. A két férfi először nem hitt a szemének, de aztán Reid tért magához először.

– G…Gideon? T… Tényleg te vagy az?

– Igen, Reid, én vagyok.

Egy három éve nem hallott hang, egy nem látott arc. Reid azt hitte, hogy már rég feldolgozta a hiányát, de most, hogy itt állt előtte az a személy, akit az apjaként szeretett, újra rátört minden.

– Gideon! Annyira hiányoztál! – kiáltotta, miközben a nyakába vetette magát.

– Tudom, Reid, tudom. Sajnálom.

Próbálta lenyugtatni a nyakába csimpaszkodó férfit, de ez jó pár pillanatba telt. Mindenki türelmesen várta, míg Reid megnyugszik. Tudták, mennyire fontos ez a barátjuknak.

– Ugye nem mész el újra? – kérdezte, mikor már megnyugodott annyira, hogy gondolkozni tudjon.

– Nem.

– Mi? – kérdezett közbe Derek.

– Kétutcányira innen vettem egy házat, a következő félévtől újra előadásokat tartok az akadémián.

– Majd meglátogathatlak?

– Persze, kölyök. Bármikor.

– Sokáig álldogálunk még itt? Kicsikét hideg van, és a kaja is nehéz – jegyezte meg Emily.

– Ó, persze, gyertek be – ocsúdott fel Hotch. – Örülök, hogy itt vagytok.

– Mi is – mondta mindenki nevében Rossi.

Asztalhoz ültek, és élénk beszélgetés közben jóízűen elfogyasztották a vacsorát. Jack hamar elálmosodott, így Reid és Hotch hamar lefektette. Aztán Reid sakkpartiba kezdett Gideonnal, a többiek pedig továbbra is beszélgetésbe merültek, kivéve Garciát, aki odament Hotch-hoz.

– Jobban vagy?

– Igen, hála neked.

– Ugyan már!

– Ne szerénykedj! Ez az este neked köszönhető.

– Derek találta meg Gideont.

– De te hívtad ide őket.

– Derek telefonált, hogy jönnek.

– Nem áll jól neked, ha hazudsz, mindig ráncolod az orrod.

– Ö… Oké. Én hívtam őket, csak ne elemezz, csak ma este ne! Légyszi!

– Helyes, ezt akartam hallani. Na, menjünk, meg akarom hallgatni, mit mesél épp Rossi a többieknek.

– Engedelmével csatlakozom, uram.

Hotch nevetni kezdett, igazán, szívből.

**Vége**

**Utólagos megjegyzés (lábjegyzet):**

**- **Reid reakciója azért volt olyan heves Gideon érkezésére, mert az apja még kiskorában elhagyta, és őt tekintette apafigurának. Nagyon megszenvedte, amikor otthagyta a csapatot. Csak Spensertől búcsúzott el egy levéllel.

- Haley az eredeti történetben elválik Hotchtól még a harmadik évadban, aztán egy gyilkos, aki Hotchnak akar ártani, megöli őt. A történet szerint viszont úgy lőtte le, hogy házasok voltak, nem történt meg a válás.

- Garcia a sorozatban is teljesen ugyanilyen lökött. A többieket is próbáltam jól érzékeltetni, de talán őt sikerült a legjobban.

- Gideon egy nagy kedvencem, ezért vissza kellett hoznom.

- Az egész csapatot szeretem, egyébként nehéz kiválasztani közülük bárkit is.

Remélem, nem ijesztettek el a figyelmeztetések a történettől.


End file.
